plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies Return/Transcript
Part 1 (Peashooter and Bloomerang are sitting together at the school cafeteria) Peashooter: Man, I love chicken nuggets! That's the best food in the cafeteria. Bloomerang: IT IS THE ONLY FOOD IN THE CAFETERIA!!! Peashooter: Still! Later That Evening: (Wall-nut, Bloomerang and Blover are at Peashooter's house) Bloomerang: Hey, Peashooter! Remember when some crazy zombies attacked us? Peashooter: Oh, yeah! I'm sure they will never come back. Bloomerang: What if they come back? Wall-nut: Then, Supernut is on the case! Sunflower: Who's Supernut? Wall-nut: Me! I'm a superhero! Peashooter: No, you're not! Wall-nut: Yes, I am! Sunflower: Wall-nut, I know you are my boyfriend, but you are insane. Wall-nut: Try to tell me that when the zombies come back for revenge. Peashooter: The zombies will not come back for revenge! Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium Tower) Dr. Zomboss: We will go back to Phoenix for revenge! All Zombies: (cheer) Dr. Zomboss: Since my son failed, I'm sending my older son, Buckethead and Team B. All Zombies: (cheer) Dr. Zomboss: Mwahahaha! All Zombies: (cheer) Dr. Zomboss: That doesn't need cheering! Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Blover: Peashooter? Peashooter: Yes! Blover: Can you sent me a demo of PBC? Peashooter: Yes! Wall-nut: And Supernut will help the demo make it to Blover's house. Peashooter: OK, Wall-nut! Can you tell us why you're acting weird today? Wall-nut: Who's Wall-nut? I'm Supernut! Bloomerang: (sarcastic) Yeah! And I'm Boom Turn Boy, your loyal sidekick! Peashooter: Good one! Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium) Dr. Zomboss: Buckethead, go to Phoenix with Team B and destroy Peashooter and Bloomerang! Conehead: Yes, father! Dr. Zomboss: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Narrator: To Be Continued Part 2 (At Peashooter's house) Peashooter: (imitates Wall-nut) Look at me, I'm Supernut and I'm STUPID!!! Sunflower, Bloomerang and Blover: (laugh) Wall-nut: Laugh all you want but zombies WILL return and then, Supernut will... Peashooter: Enough! You are Wallace Lucas Nut, not Supernut. There is no Supernut! Wall-nut: (leaves mad) Peashoter: Oh, come on! Dr. Zomboss: (opens the door) Greetings. Peashooter: ZOMBOSS! YOU IDIOT!!! Dr. Zomboss: Indead, it is I, Dr. Zomboss. Peashooter: You mean 'Dr. Zombighead', right? Plants: (laugh) Dr. Zomboss: Enough! Buckethead, Team B, come in. (Buckethead and Team B come in) Sunflower: What are we going to do? Peashooter: (shoots a pea) Sunflower: Oh! (shoots a sun beam) Plants: (keep shooting peas, sun beams, boomerangs and blowing zombies away until there's only Buckethead and Dr. Zomboss) Blover: (blows Buckethead away) Buckethead: Nooooo! Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! (gets blown away) Dr. Zomboss: Oh no, you defeated me. But I will get my revenge, Peashooter McPeadom and Bloomerang...............eh......... Bloomerang: Returno! Dr. Zomboss: Returno! (takes out his gun) Mwahahahahaha! Peashooter: You said we defeated you! Dr. Zomboss: Well, I lied! Mwahahahahaha! And now you're all going to.... Wall-nut: (comes back) (headbutts Dr. Zomboss) Peashooter: Supernut! We thought you were mad of us for mocking you. Wall-nut: I am. Peashooter: Then why did you save us? Wall-nut: You don't deserve to die. Peashooter: Thanks, Supernut! Wall-nut: Wall-nut! I quit from being a superhero. Blover: Well you really helped us! Dr. Zomboss: Can someone help ME get up? All Plants: No. Wall-nut: I don't need to be a superhero to have friends. Sunflower: How sweet of you! Dr. Zomboss: Please! All Plants: No! Peashooter: Well, you can become a superhero whenever you want. Wall-nut: Thanks, man! Dr. Zomboss: Can you pick me up? All Plants: NO!!!!!!!!!! Peashooter: How many times have we got to tell you? Sunflower: Guys, we have to tell something to Wall-nut. Peashooter, Sunflower, Bloomerang and Blover: We're sorry! Wall-nut: Never mind! Peashooter: Friends? Wall-nut: Not just friends. Best friends! (They bro hug)Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts